Yaoiwed Game
by Mitzia
Summary: Our lovely couples play on a new game show called the Yaoiwed Game! There, they will see which couple knows each other the best. Based off of The Newlywed Game. T for language and sexual references (no lemony stuff)
1. Chapter 1

A girl about sixteen years old with elbow length brown hair walks out on a stage with three tables. She stands behind a podium in front of the tables and speaks into a microphone.

"Everyone, welcome to the Yaoiwed Game! I'm your host, Aika Mizune! Today, we have three adorable couples. Here at the Yaoiwed Game, we see which male only couple knows each other the best! So let's get started, shall we?"

Lights flash as six males walk up on stage. A young boy with brown hair and emerald eyes sits at the first table with an older man with lilac eyes and silver hair.

"Please introduce yourselves!" Aika kindly ordered.

"I'm Misaki Takahashi and-"

"I'm his lover, Akihiko Usami."

"Usagi-san! Don't say such things in public!"

"Aww, don't worry, Misaki. We all know he is," Aika reassured. Misaki blushed as another brunette sat at the table next to them with a tall, raven haired man.

"And who are you two?" Aika asked.

"I'm Nowaki Kusama and this is my adorable boyfriend, Hiroki Kamijou," the tall man said with a goofy smile.

"Idiot! I'm not cute! How can a twenty-eight year old man be cute?"

"You just are! Don't be shy!" Aika said.

The last two men sat at the last table. The shorter of the two had silver eyes and dirty blonde hair while the other man had black hair and eyes.

"Introduce yourselves," Aika said.

"I'm Shinobu Takatsuki and this is my boyfriend, Miyagi Yoh," the dirty blonde haired boy said coldly. He put a lot of emphasis on the words 'my boyfriend.'

"Now let's play! Here's the rules. First, I'll ask the ukes to go back stage while I ask the semes some questions. Then they'll come back and we'll see if they really do know one another. After that, the semes will go backstage and the ukes will be asked questions. Whichever couple has the most points by the end of the game wins!" Aika explained.

"Wait, what's an uke and what's a seme?" Misaki asked innocently. Every other man on the panel chuckled to themselves.

"Oh sweetie, that's so adorable. Let me put it in simpler terms. If you're on the bottom, get your ass back stage now," Aika said. The men all looked at each other and Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu stood up and walked back where they came from.

"Now let's start! We'll start with Akihiko. Where did you first kiss your uke?" Aika asked.

"That's easy. Down the street from his old house," Akihiko said. He smirked at the memory.

"Nowaki?"

"On Hiro-san's old apartment floor," Nowaki answered.

"Miyagi?"

"Kitchen floor," Miyagi said.

"Kinky," Usami muttered.

"It's not like that!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say. Next question: How long does it take for your uke to get ready for school? We'll start with Miyagi this time," Aika giggled.

"Hours if we're lucky," he mumbled.

"Nowaki?"

"All night. He always grades papers because of a certain someone dumping their work on him," the tallest man said, glaring at Miyagi from the corner of his eye.

"Eh? Me? What did I do?" the oldest man said, trying to act innocent.

"That's enough, Miyagi. We all know you're super lazy. What's your answer, Akihiko?" Aika said.

"Probably ten to fifteen minutes, longer if I'm already awake," he said.

"Why's that?" Aika asked.

"A little coffee and some Misaki is good every day," Akihiko said calmly. Aika squealed and began to ask her next question.

"This should be an easy one. What color is your uke's eyes? Nowaki will go first this time," Aika asked.

"Chestnut brown. It's just like his hair," Nowaki said.

"That's so cute. Miyagi?" Aika said.

"Shinobu's eyes are silver," he said.

"Akihiko?"

"The purest green," he said.

"I expected something so poetic from an author. Okay, for this next one, you have to fill in the blanks. Whenever I want to blank, my uke wants blank. Akihiko?" Aika said.

"Whenever I want to make love, Misaki wants to run away," he said.

"Ukes can be like that. Nowaki?" Aika said.

"Whenever I want to take a bath together, Hiro-san wants to hit me," Nowaki said.

"Aww. That's tsundere ukes for you. Miyagi?" Aika said.

"Whenever I want to be alone, Shinobu wants to be with me," Miyagi sighed.

"That sounds like the complete opposite of Akihiko," Nowaki said.

"Maybe that's because it is. My last question for the semes is this. What is one habit your uke wants you to break? Miyagi, go first," Aika said.

"Probably reading. He says it cuts into 'our' time," the oldest man said.

"Nowaki?"

"Work. Even though he says its important, that cute blush on his face tells me otherwise," the tallest man said, smiling.

"And lastly, Akihiko?"

"Buying all the bears in our house," he said.

"Great job everyone! Now let's bring out the ukes!" Aika said, pointing to the back stage entranced. Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu walked back on the stage and sat next to their lovers.

"What's going to happen next?" Hiroki asked.

"You're answering the questions your semes were asked," Aika said. All of the ukes looked at their semes.

"Oh god," they said in unison.

"Teehee! Let's start. Misaki, where did you and Akihiko first kiss?" Aika asked. A bright red blush covered Misaki's face.

"Wha-what? How the hell would I know?!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko looked at him with his seductive eyes and Misaki's barrier came crumbling down. "U-um, down the street from my house, I think."

A loud ding echoed throughout the room, indicating that Misaki was correct. Akihiko smiled at his lover band ruffled his hair with his large, cold hands.

"Aww! Okay Hiroki, it's your turn!" Aika said.

Hiroki was blushing like mad before he even answered. "Who needs to know?!" he yelled.

"Aww, is someone chicken? Don't want to lose, do you? Answer the question," Aika taunted.

"I'm no chicken! It was at my old apartment!" he yelled victoriously. The loud ding sounded again.

"Now it's Shinobu's turn!" Aika said.

"His kitchen," Shinobu said emotionlessly. The ding was heard yet again.

"I'm glad you all remember your first kiss. It's really sweet. Everyone has one point for answering correctly. Next question! Shinobu, how long does it take you to get ready for school?" Aika asked.

"About five minutes," he said. A buzzer sounded, indicating he was wrong. He glared at his older lover. "How long do I take to get ready, Miyagi?" he asked coldly.

"A very long time. You always come to my apartment unprepared for school!" Miyagi shouted.

"Quit the fighting you two! Hiroki, how long do you take to get ready for school?" Aika asked.

"Maybe twenty minutes to get my stuff together," Hiro-san said. The buzzer sounded. "What did you say, Nowaki?"

"All night. You're always grading papers," Nowaki said, sadness in his voice from not getting the point. Hiroki glared at Miyagi and then stayed quiet in his seat.

"Okay then…Misaki? How long do you take?" Aika asked, fearing if she said something else to the tsundere man she'd be killed.

"About fifteen minutes, longer if this one is awake," Misaki said, glaring at his own lover. The ding finally rung.

"That's the exact answer Akihiko had," Aika said.

"So he realizes his pervertedness makes me late for school?" Misaki mumbled.

"What? It's not like you don't enjoy it," Akihiko said.

"That's not the point!"

"Okay! Moving on! Next question! If none of you get this right, I'm taking you to a hospital. What color are your eyes? We'll start with Hiroki," Aika said.

"Brown," he replied.

Ding!

"Shinobu?"

"Silver," Shinobu mumbled.

Ding!

"Misaki?"

"Green."

Buzz

"What the hell?! My eyes are so green!" Misaki yelled.

"The answer we were looking for was 'the purest green,'" Aika said, trying to impersonate Akihiko. Misaki looked at his boyfriend.

"What the hell kind of answer is that?!" he yelled.

"My answer. Can we move onto the next question?" Akihiko said.

"Yes, thank you. Now Hiroki, Nowaki, Shinobu, and Miyagi are tied at two with Misaki and Akihiko in the lead with three. This next question is fill in the blanks. When I want to blank, my uke wants blank. Let's start with Misaki," Aika said.

"Whenever he want bears, I want him to save his money," Misaki grumbled. The buzzer sounded. "I'm not even surprised. What was his answer this time?"

"When I want to make love, my uke wants to run away," Aika answered.

"Maybe that's because he always pounces me in the middle of the goddamn day!" the brunette yelled.

"Calm your tits, Misaki. Okay, Hiroki?" Aika said.

"When he wants something embarrassing, I refuse," Hiroki said. There was hesitation before the ding sounded. "What was up with that?"

"Eh, it was close enough. Shinobu?" Aika said.

"When he wants to be alone, I want to be with him," Shinobu said slowly, unsure of his answer.

Ding!

Shinobu smirked at his achievement.

"Now everyone's tied at three. Here's the last question your semes were asked. What habit of theirs do you want them to break? Shinobu will go first," Aika said.

"His reading. It cuts into our time together," Shinobu said.

Ding!

"Damn boy! That one was write on the mark! Hiroki?" Aika complimented.

"Overthinking everything,"

Buzz.

"I said work, Hiro-san. You seem upset when my work comes in between us," Nowaki said.

"Idiot! That's important and it can't be help," Hiroki said.

"That's what he said you'd say. Misaki?" Aika said.

"Being perverted," he said without much time to think.

Buzz.

"Are you kidding me?! How was that wrong?!" Misaki yelled.

"That's my way of expressing my love to you. I said you hate it when I buy more bears," Akihiko said.

"…Well that's a bad habit too…"

"Okay then! We end the first half with Shinobu and Miyagi in the lead with Misaki, Akihiko, Hiroki, and Nowaki slightly behind. Next, we'll be asking the ukes some questions!" Aika announced.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So my friend told me about this game show called "The Newlywed Game" and me being me automatically thought of JR. If this is poorly written, I'm sorry about the format. There was only so much I could do without it being written like this:**

**Akihiko: blah blah blah**

**Aika: blah blah blah**

**Misaki: blah blah blah**

**...well you get the idea...**

**What was really hard about writing this was coming up with a name. I still think Yaoiwed Game is a shitty title, but I couldn't come up with anything better :P**

**I have the next chapter planned out, but if any of you have questions, feel free to send them in reviews or PM. I was just gonna make this a one shot (or two shot, depending on length :P) but why the hell not make more chapters if there are questions. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back everybody! I'm your host, Aika Mizune and this is the Yaoiwed Game! Here are the scores from the first half of the game: Shinobu and Miyagi are in first place with Akihiko, Misaki, Nowaki, and Hiroki tied for second. Last time, we asked the semes questions and now we will ask the ukes their questions. The semes are already backstage, so let's begin!" Aika announced happily.

"Why are we doing this?" Hiroki asked.

"You want to win don't you?" Aika asked. Hiroki glared at her and remained silent. "That's what I thought. Here is the first question for Misaki. What color tie would your seme wear?"

Misaki chuckled before answering. "The only color tie he owns is yellow."

"Why?"

"It reminds him of eggs and it goes with his normal purple attire," Hiroki answered. Misaki nodded in agreement.

"Well that's interesting. What color does Nowaki wear, Hiroki?" Aika said.

"Probably black to look more formal," Hiroki said, unsure of himself.

"Alright. Shinobu?"

"All he wears is black," Shinobu said nonchalantly.

"You guys are no fun," Aika pouted, looking at Hiroki and Shinobu. "The next questions should be a fun one! What anime character best describes your seme? We'll start with Shinobu."

"Uh, um. Maybe Tsukune Aono from Rosario Vampire," he said.

Aika and Misaki started laughing. "Why do you say that?"

"Well we're lovers and he wants to keep it a secret."

"That is a good observation. Hiroki is next."

Hiroki just looked at the three other with an utterly confuse expression on his face. "Um, Sailor Moon?" he muttered. This made Aika and Misaki laugh ever harder.

"I can't wait for the semes to come back. What about you, Misaki?" Aika said.

"I'd say Pluto from Black Butler," Misaki said.

"Oh, say no more my friend, I understand. I don't think I need to ask this question, but what the hell. If your seme hired a sexy blonde secretary, what would you do? Hiroki?" Aika said.

"Kick her out."

"Shinobu?"

"Kick her out."

"Miskai?"

"Tr-try to help her as much as I can."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shinobu asked.

"What? If he hired her, that means I'm probably not doing enough work," Misaki said.

"Shinobu shut up. Misaki, you do a lot of work, okay? He wouldn't hire a secretary. Even if he did, she'd leave the next day because of the mess in the penthouse," Aika said. "Now it's time for the last question. Fill in the blank: I wish my seme would stop blank. Misaki?"

"Pouncing on me every chance he gets," he mumbled.

"Said no one ever. Hiroki?" Aika mumbled.

"Overworking himself," Hiroki said.

"Aww, a concerned uke. How nice. Shinobu?"

"Keeping our love a secret," he mumbled.

"I do too, Shinobu. I do too. Now let's bring our semes back out here!" she cheered. Akihiko, Nowaki, and Miyagi returned to their tables.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Akihiko groaned.

"Be patient. Let me remind everyone of the scores. Shinobu and Miyagi have three points while the rest of you have two. Who will win this game in the end?" Aika said dramatically. "The first question was what color tie do you wear? Akihiko?"

"Yellow. It's like eggs, isn't it?" he said, holding onto his own tie. The ding rung and he smiled.

"That's exactly what Hiroki said. What do you wear, Nowaki?" Aika said.

"Black since it pretty much goes with everything," Nowaki said. The ding rung yet again.

"And Miyagi?"

"Black for all of my suits."

The ding was heard again and Aika smiled. "Although you all got this right, Shinobu and Miyagi are still in the lead. The next question is what anime character best describes you? We'll ask Miyagi first."

"Ooh! Tamaki Suoh from Ouran High School Host Club," Miyagi said proudly.

Aika gave him a strange look. "Why would, why would you watch that?" she asked hesitantly.

"It was on TV, now was I right?" Miyagi said. The buzz was heard and he pouted.

"The answer from Tsukune Aono from Rosario Vampire," Aika said.

Miyagi looked at his lover. "Why would you watch that?" he asked.

"For the plot, of course. Can we move on?" Shinobu said.

Aika nodded and turned to Nowaki. "Your turn," she cooed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach," Nowaki said.

"That's a better character than what he said," Aika said, giggling a bit with Misaki.

"What did he say?"

"Sailor Moon," Misaki answered.

Nowaki looked at his blushing lover. "Why?"

"Th-that's the only character I know, okay?!" he yelled.

"That's cute. Now it's Akihiko's turn," the host said.

"I'd say L from Death Note," Akihiko said.

"Why?"

"Well, he's smart, composed, and he could totally top Light," Akihiko said, smirking at his Light.

"That's not what Misaki said. He said you're Pluto from Black Butler," Aika snickered.

"Who's that?"

"A clingy as hell demon hound that is easily jealous of anything that comes close to his love, Sebastian," Aika said. "So there's no points for this round. The next question is what would your uke do if you hired a sexy blonde secretary? I know we all have the same answer so on the count of three, answer. One, two, three!"

"Kick her out," the semes said.

Two dings and a buzz sounded as Misaki looked at his feet. "Misaki?" Akihiko said.

"He would help her out because he knew you'd hire someone if he didn't work hard enough," Aika said.

Akihiko looked down to his lover. "I would never do that, Misaki. You know I love you," he said, gently placing a kiss on his forehead. When he pulled away, a ding was heard. "What was that?"

"The judges are giving you a point for displaying such a sweet act," Aika said.

"That's not fair!" Hiroki yelled.

"Life not fair! The next question is fill in the blanks. I wish my seme would stop blank. Akihiko?" Aika said.

"Probably making love to him," Akihiko said a bit irritably.

Ding.

"Nowaki?"

"Working too much," Nowaki said.

Ding.

"Miyagi?"

"Reading," Miyagi said confidently.

Buzz.

"What?" he asked.

"Keeping our love a secret," Shinobu said. Miyagi looked at his lover and face palmed.

"I should have known," he said.

"Aika-san, what's wrong?" Misaki asked.

Aika wore a shocked expression on her face. "It's just that there's no more questions and you all have five points."

"What does that mean?" Nowaki asked.

"It means you all know each other equally well," Aika said. The semes and ukes exchanged cheerful glances before looking at their host as she smiled. "Well, that concludes our Yaoiwed Game! There were no winners, wait. Everyone here was a winner! Give yourselves a round of applause!" Aika cheered. On cue, the men clapped their hands. "This is Aika Mizune saying goodbye!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**And that concludes the Yaoiwed Game for Junjo Romantica! Sorry it took sooooo long. I didn't necessarily like writing this at first, but lots of people reviewed, favorited, and followed, so motivation arose. I hope this was good! I don't think I'll add any more to this story, but I will make a Yaoiwed Game for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. If you guys have questions for our semes and ukes, I'll gladly make a new chapter. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
